The Deadly Life
by foreverellen
Summary: Republic City is a city filled with crime, ran by three different triads, The Triple Threat Triad, the Red Monsoons, and the Agni Kai Triad. When Tahno, Shaozu, and Ming joined the Triple Threat Triad they land themselves in a life full of crime and along the way Tahno finds love with experienced member of the Triad. Will their love survive in this life of crime? AU Tahnorra
1. Beginnings

The Deadly Life

* * *

**Beginnings**

.

.

.

Republic City, a city built by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, it was located on the shores of Yue Bay. It was originally a beautiful city meant to be a safe haven for all the different immigrants fleeing their nations for safety. The immigrants bonded and Republic City was a safe city to raise children. The benders coexisted with the nonbenders and the numbers of benders increased.

News spread across the globe saying that Republic City was the number one place to raise children and to get jobs.

That was years ago when the city was pure and innocent.

Now Republic City was a gilded city, where everyone from the other nations thought that the city was beautiful and full of hopes. Ironically, it was filled with crime, the corrupt and the benders took prey on the nonbenders.

A lot of things changed from when Avatr Aang and Fire Lord Zuko created Republic City.

There were three big corrupt gangs that ran Republic City, The Triple Threat Triad, the Red Monsoon Triad, and the Agni Kai Triad. Each triad had had elite benders that would prey on the civilians for their money and bend the other enemy triads for their lands.

Anyone who got in their way was terminated.

.

Lightning Bolt Zolt's golden eyes scanned the room at the newest recruits, one water bender, a fire bender and earth bender. All apparently really good at what they did.

He smirked, "Good work pickin' them Shady Shin." The waterbender who was leaning against the wall spared Lightning Bolt Zolt a glance and gave him a brief nod and a quirk of his lips. "No problem boss."

Lightning Bolt Zolt chuckled and looked at the three recruits. "What are your names?" He inquired uninterested. His stance was relaxed but if you looked closer, his muscles were tensed in case of an attack on these new recruits.

He did not trust them.

"You first and introduce your buddies." He barked towards the leader of the new recruits who seemed to be the water bender.

The cool defiant look the water bender gave him make his anger prick up. The newest water bender grinned and with his deep baritone voice replied. "I'm Tahno, the fire bender is Shaozu and the earth bender is Ming."

Lightning Bolt sat down in lofty chair in front of him and told the benders to sit down in the three chairs in front of his mahogany desk. The three benders all took a seat down on the chairs and were tense.

They were ready for an attack at any moment but Tahno remained calm and collected even though his eyes scanned the room every few seconds. His arms were gripped against his mesh pants.

"So why do you three want to work with the Triple Threat Triad?" Lightning Bolt Zolt inquired curiously as he lit his cigar with his index finger and took a deep drag as he waited for an answer.

Tahno took a deep breath. "We're good at what we do. We did freelancing for a while..." He shrugged, "But the pay wasn't good enough for us and we thought we should join a Triad to reek all the perks from being a member."

Lightning Bolt Zolt nodded and then his eyes flickered to Shady Shin, "Why did you bring these recruits to me? Tell me the benefits." He reclined in his chair and Shady Shin nodded from the darkness.

"They are true to their word. They work together flawlessly and they're almost better than most of our recruits and almost on par with _her_." Shady Shin reported back to his boss. Lightning Bolt Zolt nodded his head and took another puff from his cigar and his eyes glittered dangerously_, _they had the potential and if they worked with _her_ then they could be the unstoppable Triad and gain more land than they could of.

"Sold then, welcome to the Triple Threat Triad."

Tahno, Shaozu, and Ming looked at each other and grinned but all wondered who _she _was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'M BAAAAACK with a new idea ;) Review to show me how much you want to continue this plotline/story because I don't know if I'll finish it but we'll see on how much response I get for this chapter.

Other side notes: Koraa only knows how to do water bending and there is a different Avatar helping the world. And for the Equalists I have yet to decide whether or not they'll be in the story at this point.


	2. Chapter 1: New Shifus

The Deadly Life

* * *

_"The Triple Threats began as an ordinary triad, but over time, under the leadership of Lightning Bolt Zolt, they grew into an organized crime syndicate, and soon became the most powerful bending triad in Republic City, infamous for extorting shopkeepers, stealing shipments, and blackmailing public figures."_

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Now since all of ya'll joined together, you'll all train together." Lightning Bolt Zolt said, he reclined in his chair and nodded to Shady Shin who gave him an inclination of his head and stopped leaning against the wall and walked towards the back doorway. He waited for the newest Triple Threat Triad members to follow him.

On cue, Tahno, Ming and Shaozu all stood up respectably and followed Shady Shin.

"Good luck training." Lightning Bolt Zolt chuckled, "You'll need it with your new trainers."

Tahno was going to retort, saying that he could take whoever his trainer was on but Shady Shin closed the door silently and led the four of them down the stairs and into an empty hallway that was lit with torches on the wall.

The hallway was filled with many doors, some were open and some were not. Most of the rooms that they passed were bedrooms with other members of the Triad.

"Shinn you're back with new recruits." They laughed.

"Let's see how long these guys will last you guys."

"Any bets?"

And Shin shook his head, "This new recruits are strong, don't you worry about it." And then walked down a different path.

Shady Shin coughed to break the awkward tension and smirked at the three, "Welcome to the Triple Threat Triad. At least you got passed Lightning Bolt Zolt, you've got step one over and now there's only a couple more steps before you guys are finally done.."

Ming looked at Shady Shin curiously, "What do you mean?"

They continued their path in the silent hallway had seemed to have endless pathways and doors. "Once you get passed by the Boss you go through bending analysis to see how strong you are and what your strengths and weaknesses are. From there we help you with bending and we have three elite bending trainers that can help you and you can spar with all the different members of our Triad for practice." Shady Shin continued and he took an abrupt left into a different corridor.

"And don't you worry about being separated from each other, the Boss decided to keep you guys together and add another member to your team."

Shin laughed, "I almost forgot to tell you, each squad in our Triad is a four man team. You have an earth bender, a fire bender, a water bender, and another bender who balances out your weaknesses and strengths. This way the Triple Threat Triad is flawlessly stronger than all of the other triads.

They nodded, still processing the information.

"When do we start training?" Shaozu asked.

Shady Shin stopped in front of a large mahogany double door entry with a half a circle embedded into the door allowing the viewers a murky glimpse inside of the room. "Right now actually."

And he pushed the doors open with a push.

.

.

.

They walked in and there in front of them was three benders battling our to their full potential. Most of their movements were fluid and deadly. All of them attacked with flurry and agility that made it almost impossible to determine what was happening. They attacked with no hesitation and were completely aware of their surroundings.

Tahno held his breath as he saw the petite tanned water bender attack the other benders with such grace and agility. Most water benders were long range fighters but _she _came up close and attacked. It was a beauteous sight to see actually.

Rocks were thrown everywhere, water hit fire and steam was created; they were dancing a deadly dance. But after the wall clock chimed, they all stopped their movements and threw their elements into their respected place. "Good game you guys."

They all chuckled and turned around and looked at the new people in the room. "Ooh new recruits I see." The waterbending master said, her eyes twinkling. "Exciting stuff Shin, any new recruits for me brother?" She pouted.

Tahno, Shaozu and Ming all had the same thoughts running through their mind: _Brother?! The fuck? _

The female water bending shifu looked at the newest recruits and laughed, "Yes Shin and I are siblings. We joined the Triple Threat Triad together and never left since." She smirked.

Shin chuckled, "I brought one for each of you, a water bender, a fire bender and an earth bender."

All of the elite trainers began murmuring to each other and all nodded and when they were done speaking to each other the earth bending master stepped forward. "Alright then, we'll introduce ourselves and get straight into the assessment. I'm Haru and I will be training the earth bender in your team."

Ming stepped forward and Haru's green eyes surveyed Ming's physique and nodded. "Good physique, but we'll need to work on gaining some muscles here and there." And without further ado Ming and Lee left the training center and into another room for his assessment.

The fire bending master walked forward, "I'm Lee, and I'll train the fire bender in your group."

Shaozu stepped forward and Lee nodded. "Show me your flame strength." Shaozu clenched his fist together and punched the air and a burst of fire came out of his fist. Lee nodded, "Good, a nice strong flame, come."

And Tahno was left with the water bending master. She smirked and stepped forward. "I'm Korra and I'll be your water bending master. There's a _lot _of things I can teach you." She said and walked ahead of him towards a different training room.

Tahno smirked and walked behind his new shifu, watching her shapely hips sway, at least training with his new shifu would be interesting.

_Very interesting indeed._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, please continue to review since I really don't know where this story is going and I could use some inspiration. Love you all ! & Don't worry the next chapter will be longer :D

Foreverellen


End file.
